Lady Godiva
by 6172013
Summary: Eragon meets a certain Lady. As he spends more time with her, he discovers some very unique qualities. When the girl agrees to go on an adventure with him, he finds out the truth. Who ever said the truth actually sets one free? In this case it encaptures…
1. The Dragon Rider?

**I have a plot now! **

**Here is the _FULL_ summary: **_Eragon meets a certain Lady. Who is she? As he spends more time with this Lady, he recognizes some very special and unique qualities about her, qualities that puzzle and yet enthralls him. But then when the girl agrees to go on an adventure with him to Ellesmera alongside with her sister, he finds out the truth about her. Who ever said that truth actually sets one free? In this case it encaptures..._

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon**

Chapter 1

"Godiva!" a voice said not so far away. "Godiva, wake up!"

A young lady aroused from her sleep as a result of her younger sister's bickering.

"What is it, Nkeira?"

"My sister, he is coming!" came Nkeira's high and excited voice,

"Who is?" The tired Godiva got up reaching her hands out in the space, hence it was the middle of the night and darkness had consumed the day.

Godiva's little sister stared intensely at her, her brilliant blue eyes dazzling even in the still dark.

"It's the dragon rider," she hissed.

Suddenly Godiva stood still and looked confoundedly at Nkeira.

"The dragon rider?" she asked. "Is he…no…_the_ one that saved the Varden?"

Nkeira nodded.

"Who told you this? Why is he coming? _When_ is he coming?"

Godiva was truly elated at the news but was too bewildered to show any of it.

"Come on, Godiva. He might cross over this way any minute. I even saw him a couple a miles off with my own bare eyes."

Godiva got up and searched for a candle. She found one in her wooden box and lit it. The whole room illuminated. Well, you wouldn't exactly call it a room for she lived in a tree house, where none would disturb her everyday life of simplicity. But this intrusion of the great wonder, Eragon, was no intrusion at all, but a privilege of a highest kind.

So Godiva and Nkeira were armed in their arrows and weapons…just in case…and stood in the shadows of the candle light waiting for the Praised One.

Godiva thought about this dragon rider and thought of how he'd look. Oh, it would be an honor just to catch a small glimpse of his great form, just a small glimpse and then continue with her life. At least she'll have something worth remembering for the remainder of her days.

Then she heard him. He was near.

Godiva let out a soft sigh and blew out the candle.

**A/N: This is the shortest chapter I have ever written. It is midnight at the moment and I wanted to get over it quickly and be done with it. But I promise that longer and better thought of and reviewed chapters will come up in the future.**

**And one more thing, it has been quite a while since I read "Eragon" so I really don't know how to get at this story. Whatever I did wrong, please tell me and hopefully I'll reread the book from the library and refresh my unreliable memory. REVIEW!**

**If you see a title called "The Unknown Dragon," then that's my brother's. I understand he needs a little work in his writing and grammar. Atrocious it may be but he does have a vivid imagination I suppose. I also wrote the summary for him because his previous idea of a summary was so dull and sounded stupid so please give him some props, and remember! Review!**


	2. Esor

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna state it simply: I don't own Eragon.**

A/N: Hello, it's me again and this time with a better and elongated chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Tezike: That's right, take up your whole time and actually think for once. But thanks for the review. They're all welcomed.**

**The Blazing Sword: You sure are quite the critic…but don't get me wrong, here. That's a good thing. This is the first time I have ever actually gotten a real and actual critique. Well, no more of my nonsense. I'm just rambling. Thanks for the review and now on to the long awaited Chapter 2:**

Chapter 2

Then she heard him. He was near.  
Godiva let out a soft sigh and blew out the candle.

The sound of hooves was close and the Godiva's heart began to race wildly.

_What if it isn't him?_ She thought. _What if it is just a trap?_

The questions brought back horrendous memories of the day she and her family were raided. Urgals came from all directions in the village and destroyed everything all because of her stupid gullibility. She was deceived by a handsome boy into thinking that he was a friend in need of help because of an injured leg. He lied of course. Only a spy for the ugly race of Urgals who came only to steal their life source, The Amnarai (AN: I am so bad at making up names…he he…live with it.) The Amnarai was the energy source that gave them long life. Only through an Amnarain can one retrieve it. And that one Amnarain was Godiva, the only survivor, along with her sister, that survived that attack. Since then she and her sister moved far away to escape the world around them and to live with no interruptions. However, that never gave an excuse _not_ to be wary of danger, for none can escape from its evil grasp.

"Godiva, I see him!"

Godiva looked harder and saw a figure emerge from the woodsy path. There was a person dragging from a horse's back. The only thing holding him to it was a rope attached to the horse that was also tied around the body's wrist.

"Oh, no! Godiva, that cannot be him. I swear that he was better off when I saw him. Who knows, the dragon rider is still to come. Let this one bypass."

Godiva placed a hand to her sister's face. Nkeira received the signal and was quiet. She watched as her older sister climbed down the tree house and followed.

The two girls saw the horse stop and decided to approach it kindly. The horse at first stomped its two front hooves once they got near but fell silent as it watched them curiously.

Nkeira and Godiva ran straight to the body and untied it from the rope. It fell to the floor and after a while, they carried it to their home on the tree.

The next morning Godiva was awaken by the moving of Nkeira. No, not Nkeira but someone else.

She turned her head over and saw the body sprawled across the floor. Finally, her memory came back to her. She found the boy almost dead by the path dragging on a horse the night before. He was finally stirring. She immediately got up, took her dagger and walked over to him, careful not to wake up Nkeira.

Godiva slowly approached the wrecked body and roughly pulled the green quilt from him. To her surprise, the body jumped up with speed almost unknown to her and smacked the sharp blade from her hands. She watched as the point flew into the wooden wall and turned back to look at her "guest" but found another blade staring at her. Godiva slowly raised her hands up and was startled by his sudden energy. Just last night he was torn apart and now, she was the one about to be the torn one. What striked her odd infinitely was the blade. She had checked him before just to check if he had any weapons. None were on him. But this one? He must have concealed it from her.

"Who are you?" said the hoarse voice.

Godiva remained all together soundless.

The boy brought down his blade and dropped it on the floor.

"You are no threat to me," he said candidly. "I must leave now."

"Wait!" Godiva finally spoke.

"You speak," the lad said sardonically. "I guess some intelligence remain in you."

Godiva threw a punch at him in the stomach.

He flinched and put his hands over it.

"I guess I'll have to be taking that back," he managed to say. "But I shall never cringe at the foot of a girl."

"Who are you?" was all Godiva could say, mystified by this cunning devil that stood before her.

"Esor," he said a bit too quickly.

"You lie."

'Esor' looked at her with no expression at all. Only the still quiet spoke to her.

"Godiva? What is going on?"

Nkeira got up from her small handmade bed and looked up at her sister only to find a stranger staring blankly at her. She looked at him confusingly but her eyes soon brightened with color. She darted up to him and bowed down quickly.

"Oh, please excuse our informal manner. I am Nkeira and this is my older sister, Godiva. Is there anything that will please you?"

"Yes," the stranger stated firmly. "I would like my weapons and horse, for I am preparing to leave at once"

Godiva knew nothing that was going on and demanded an answer.

"Why, Godiva. This is—" began Nkeira.

"I am Esor. That is all you need to know."

They were interrupted by the sudden noise that filled the woods.

"Dammit," Esor whispered to himself sharply. "They are here."

"Who's here?" Godiva darted. "I hear no one."

But as soon as she said it a familiar scent tingled her nose.

"Godiva, we must stay put and quiet. It is those atrocious creatures."

It always puzzled Godiva how Nkeira came to have faster and sharper senses than she. But on the flipside, Godiva had better artillery skills and a heart as still as stone, which came into great use when fighting a merciless battle.

"Move!" Esor yelled. He literally pushed her to the side and she crumpled to the floor. She quickly got up angry and enraged.

"They know we are here."

Godiva paid never mind. Instead, she brought out her hand to hit him but was stopped by her sister's pull from the back.

"You will not lay a hand on him." She gulped and stared at the lad before turning back to Godiva. "He saved you from that blind arrow. It would have hit you in the neck if he hadn't had done what he did."

Godiva saw an arrow stuck on the wall of the tree house and noticed it would have been her neck pinned onto it.

She looked warily at Esor who placed a haughty grin across his face and said nothing. She refused to acknowledge any help from her "savior."

"We know a way to escape," Nkeira said, pushing up an opening from the ceiling. "But we have to hurry. They sense us from a distance."

Godiva boosted her sister over the opening. When it was her turn she was pulled up by her from the rooftop.

"Come on, you must come too." Nkeira reached out her hands to Esor.

He hesitated but first went to the corner and picked up his dagger and put it in his belt.

"For safety," he said.

He jumped up and lifted himself over the opening on his own. They were now on top of the tree home looking over the whole woodsy region.

"Godiva! I see them. They are not so far away. Their arrows, they're aiming at us. The Urgals are attacking."

And it was true for many arrows began coming their way.

"Where do we go now?" asked Esor, shooting back his own array of arrows.

"Just follow our lead," replied Godiva. "We're traveling through the air."

"Air?"

"Yes. Tree traveling. Quick and efficient."

"I'd rather walk."

Godiva looked at him. "You walk on the paths and if we do find you dying, or rather dead, we'll just kick your remains and continue on. Nkeira, let us leave. I guess our 'humble' guest didn't appreciate our hospitality. He was near dead yesterday."

"Please, Esor. Follow us and we promise to get you to a safer place. We know exactly where."

Esor searched into Nkeira's pleading eyes and his face softened. "Where ever you go I will follow, at least for now."

Nkeira was relieved but Godiva remained taut.

_Oh dearest Nkeira, why can't you see through the clear guile of others? Notice the way he looks at you!_

Godiva turned away and started jumping from tree limb to tree limb.

Amnarains were popular for their great agility and balance, but now there were only two to admire, both unknown to the world.

The Urgals were gaining on them until finally an arrow met its true contact. Nkeira let out a sharp painful scream and fell below.

"Nkeira!"

**A/N: I have no idea of what to do with this fic. Moreover, I think someone's character is out of place. It is obvious who it is if you can tell. So please review and tell me what I need to do and ideas will be very much appreciated. And I totally need ideas for a title for this story. You notice that it is called "Pending" because I'm still thinking of one… oh phooey!**


	3. Resurrection

**AN: Thank you beautiful people for all your reviews. It makes me feel so proud that some one actually cares for me …blows nose...**

**Now before I continue, I have to thank some very special people:**

**Gillywen: Thanks for the review. I know, I desperately need a summary. The problem is that I have none. I actually have somewhat of a vague plot so I'm not totally lost with this fic as some of you may assume. Once again, thanks for reviewing.**

**Ptrst: Wow, you are amazing. You actually took time to correct a lot of my grammatical mistakes. Cheers for you, Mr. Beta-Reader. I never actually had one review my work. Oh well, I guess I have to be more careful with what I write. And don't worry; there won't be so much romance between Esor and Godiva. That's why the genre is General/General, 'cause the story is general. PS-If you read chapter 2 again you will notice that I made some corrections and edited it, but it's pretty much the same chapter.**

**Irish Lady Knight: Go kiss my "buttocks" because you truly did waste your time. Buh-bye!**

**Meira Evenstar: Thanks! Now, here's my update but I'm not sure if it was soon at all.**

**T-demon: What?**

**tezike: Saphira is not so far away from this chapter. I don't know, she may even have a spot in this very here chapter.**

**Amlugofthelight: thanks, I had that in mind too. And oh, yeah, when I reviewed your story "Protector" I made a mistake to put Fredregar's name where it should be Nardagor's.**

**The Blazing "Blade": I like blazing sword better but sorry if I used it wrongly. Thanks for your review. And don't worry, Saphira's coming up soon. She might even be in this chapter!**

**Alright you guys, I'm not always going to respond to your reviews. I just felt like it today. Thanks for reviewing. Now on with the next chapter:**

Chapter 3:

_The Urgals were gaining on them until, finally, an arrow met its desired target. Nkeira let out a sharp, pained scream and fell. "Nkeira!"_

Godiva panicked and then decided to jump after her sister, but Esor held her back.

"Let me go!" she screamed at him. "Nkeira, I'm coming!"

"You'll kill yourself that way!" he yelled.

"Then let it be!"

"No. I have a better plan".

Esor hesitated on what he should do next and then closed his eyes.

"That's your plan? To just stand there and meditate? That will do nothing for Nkeira."

Godiva attempted to jump below once more but an image caught her attention. A large black shadow loomed over her and she jerked her head up to look up at its owner.

Godiva was almost out of breath. What she saw was beyond her belief. A large blue dragon floating between the clouds came towards them. It then dived down beneath the trees. In a few seconds, the creature came back up holding a figure in its talons.

"The Seven Frozen Hells of Zendru!" Godiva was frozen in excitement. She still couldn't swallow what was just happening. "Nkeira!" she called.

The blue scaly dragon landed on a thick tree limb and placed the girl there. Both Godiva and Esor ran to it. Godiva immediately went to her sister and rested her thumb on her wrist.

No beating.

Godiva began to worry some more and placed her ears to Nkeira's chest.

Still no beating.

"No, wake up!" But it was too late. She got up to leave.

"Wait," Esor said. "I think I can help her."

"No, it'll do no good. Nothing can help her. If you dare touch her I will swear on Zendru's Hells that I will kill you!"

Esor ignored her warning and bent down to Nkeira.

He removed his left glove as Godiva watched him with curiosity.

He then placed his hands over the dead girl's chest and a blue glow appeared from it. Esor whispered something and in a few moments Godiva saw her sister's chest rising.

"Nkeira…" she said in disbelief. "But how did you do…Oh, Nkeira, you're alive."

Godiva wrapped her arms around her little sister as tears of joy sprang from her eyes but it was short lived as Nkeira quickly released herself from her grasp. Godiva turned around to see what the matter was and to her surprise saw her sister's hero fall unconscious.

_Eragon! _she heard the dragon scream.

* * *

It had been a week and still Esor had not woken up. Godiva began to worry frantically for his health, for his face grew whiter as every hour passed and his breathing shallower. He'd wake up now and then for a few seconds but fall back into his deep sleep. 

_I thank you for your hospitality, young one. _The dragon said, _Although I am still puzzled on your ability to communicate with me._

_I too am puzzled but about your friend; I don't think he'll be able to hold on much longer. It's just so unbelievable that this here dragon rider has come so far and now only to die so my sister can live. He had risked his life to save Nkeira! Now he shall pay dearly._

_Don't loose hope, Lady Godiva._

_Lady Godiva?_

_Yes, is that not your name?_

Godiva seemed to have caught a twinkle in the dragon's eye.

She then went into deep thought. Never has she been referred to as 'Lady' Godiva before. But then alas! the name left a certain reminiscence, one that was very vague and unclear and yet definite at the same time.

Lady Godiva…a familiar feel.

Finally, the distraught girl walked over to the tent where Nkeira watched over the feverish Esor.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"Worse," replied Nkeira. "We have to do something. I just don't like feeling helpless."

"Search for a golden bush that grows flowers as dark as night. Make sure that the flowers have no white spots."

Nkeira looked at Godiva dubiously.

"If you want him to survive then leave quickly."

Nkeira left immediately to do what her sister said.

Making sure that she had gone, Godiva took a towel and wet it in the small bowl filled with warm water. She then patted Esor's forehead and cheek with it.

"They say that there was a village boy from Carvahall who happened to stumble upon an egg in an unintended location," she said to no one in particular, "When that egg hatched a dragon appeared. It was the one dragon out of Galbatorix's reach. There may even be more. More dragon eggs, I mean.

This village boy, now Dragon Rider, became a great hero. Alongside with his dragon companion, he saved thousands of lives at the war in the Varden and defeated the great enemy Shade, Durza. Tell me, Esor, are you that hero?

…are you the Dragon Rider…Eragon?"

Godiva looked intensely at his closed eyes and when there was no response she let out a soft sigh.

"Of course you're Eragon."

She picked up his left palm and stared at the gedwey ignasia.

"You're safe from the Urgals now, Eragon, even if you can't hear me. Just wake up for Nkeira. She never got a chance to say thank you. I never got the chance…"

Light footsteps were heard just outside the tent and Nkeira entered.

"Godiva, I thought you weren't thinking right when you said to look for a golden bush with flowers as dark as night but…"

Nkeira held in her hand a golden bush twig holding three black flowers.

"I thought the same too," said Godiva. "But give them here. I think I know what to do."

* * *

Godiva worked on making a potion for Eragon all night. She didn't know how she acquired the skill to make such a remedy but all in all it appeared that the ability came to her rather than the other way around. Finally, when she had finished preparing the solution she sat her unconscious patient up and poured in a little bit into his mouth. In moments he began to cough violently but it soon subdued. Eragon's eye's flared open to find Godiva staring back at him. 

"You're well, Eragon. When you have fully rested then we shall talk."

**AN: Wow! I finally completed chapter three and halfway through my writing I thought of a plot. I have a plot, people! You don't have to worry about this story going nowhere because it's going somewhere! Let's celebrate.**

**In the meantime…REVIEW!**

**And again, I apologize for taking forever to post this chapter. I had series of exams and studying to keep me busy for the week or two giving me no time to update for my beautiful fans…**

**And again, REVIEW!**


	4. Damien and the Plan

**AN: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Finally, I can begin the start of the long awaited adventure. Any who, to Mr. "Unnamed" I know exactly where my story is going and don't need to be told otherwise. But on the other hand, this chapter is dedicated to you. It's longer! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Eragon's eyes flared open to find Godiva staring back at him.  
"You're well, Eragon. When you have fully rested then we shall talk."

Days past and finally, strong and able, Eragon got up from his sickbed and began to move about. Godiva and Nkeira didn't appear to be anywhere so he went outside just to get some fresh air.

_Hmm, it is about time you've woken up, little one,_ said the obviously irritated Saphira as she expanded her bold beautiful wings.

_How long have I been ill?_

_Almost three weeks! You could have died, Eragon. Why do such a ridiculous stunt? Remember what Brom told you? All those who bring back the dead using their healing powers are sent to a different realm and lost shall they be forever. And I don't want you lost, my gallant comrade._

_But I survived!_

_Barely. _Saphira turned her head away from Eragon in defiance. _Barely and yet you have not known the pain I have suffered. But I guess all is well…for now. You're alive and that's all that matters. However I am still baffled about your survival._

_I too am baffled as well, Saphira._

"Ai! Eragon, you have woken!" sang a voice from the forests.

"Who goes there?" shouted back Eragon drawing out Zar'roc. You can never be too sure of what is real. For all Eragon knows, he could be in that very realm at this moment.

"Do you mean to harm those who have stored you back to your health? It is I! Nkeira! Alongside with my sister, Godiva. Surely your sickness has not affected your memory."

_Eragon, it is they. There is no need to falter._

And Saphira was right for the two ladies he remembered from earlier emerged from the thick forest.

Nkeira dropped her basket of fruits and ran towards her fine hero. She embraced him with all her heart and tears of happiness and thankfulness sprang from her brilliant eyes.

Eragon was confused at first. He didn't know what all this meant but he let the tearing girl do as she wished. Until finally she softened her grip and released it.

"I thank you, Eragon of Carvahall," Nkeira said as she bent down to her knees. "You saved my life and suffered because of it. I was not worthy of it"

Eragon, finally understanding the situation, smiled back at her and bent down to look at her downcasted eyes. He lifted up her chin so she can look back into his eyes.

"You were worth every strength and pain I took just to lift you back. Never say otherwise."

Eragon felt his heart melt as she smiled back at him. Those eyes, he couldn't detach himself from its beauty.

"Hail, Eragon! Who knew he'd be such a romantic?"

He quickly got up and saw Godiva standing just a few inches before him and Nkeira. Embarrassed, he turned back around and into the tent.

"What now? He runs away timid because he's been exposed to my sister! No need to be ashamed, brave warrior! Many men have loved her but she was never able to love back. At least, genuinely. And I don't think she'll be able to now. So you're not the first!"

Eragon, upon hearing this, came out from the tent to confront Godiva. When he looked at her, she was somehow different. A new aroma has taken over her but he could not pinpoint exactly what.

"And why do you speak, Godiva? Is it because you are jealous?" he finally said.

Godiva took a couple of steps forward, ignoring his question.

"Last night, two persons were out here looking for you. They said their names to be Murtagh and Arya, if I have recalled correctly."

"Where are they?" Eragon asked, now deeply annoyed. That look on her face did nothing to comfort him.

She said nothing.

"What did you do to them!"

_Relax Eragon,_ Saphira said. _Can you not see that she only wants to make you mad? That image of you and her sister did a great deal on her. She isn't jealous. She is just protecting Nkeira._

_And by doing so she tries to make me look like an idiot?_

Eragon saw a small smile on his blue dragon's face.

_Well, little one, that's the way Amnarains do to discourage people. After all, Godiva has had a tough life; that much is clear. And then yet, she is different now in a way. But no worry, I sense no harm from her._

_And what about Arya and Murtagh? _Eragon inquired once more.

_Oh yes, them. They went out with Godiva and Nkeira in search for food. So they should be getting back soon._

_They better be or I'll have Godiva's head for dinner._

Saphira surpressed a small laugh.

_My, all that unnecessary anger! It makes you all the funnier, little one.._

Eragon grunted.

_I'm sorry, Eragon. I couldn't help it._

Paying no heed to his blue companion, Eragon spoke to Godiva once more:

"You only try to scare me with your haughtiness, who ever you are. Eragon Shadeslayer shall not yield to your stupid jokes."

Godiva simply stared at him and walked away to her tent with Nkeira trailing behind her.

oOo

"Eragon! You are finally up."

The familiar voice ran in his ears as he turned to look at his two friends coming into view.

"Murtagh! Arya!" Eragon went to greet them as they came out of the forest.

oOo

That night, Eragon and his 'crew' feasted. The only person who didn't join them in their reunion was the lonely Godiva who happened to be swallowed in her own lonesomeness. But she didn't mind, for she chose it to be that way. As she lied down on her leaf-made bed she drifted on to sleep.

'_Godiva…'_

_A whisper came from not so far._

_Godiva slowly opened her eyes only to find a tall handsome man looking back at her._

'_My Lady.' he said. He brought out his hands for her to take and that she did._

'_And I thought I'd never see that fair face again. I guess I thought wrong.'_

'_Who are you?' she asked, confused and bedazzled._

'_Don't you remember? From long ago? My, my, Godiva. Don't tell me you have lost all account of me? Your master…'_

'_I have no master! I am my own being!'_

'_Pah!' the man snorted. 'You were nothing without me. Let us dance.'_

_And from no where an enchanting music came._

_Reluctantly, Godiva took the offer and both of them were soon possessed by the power of the music. After it drifted away, Godiva began to think clearly again and was once more confused by her surroundings. She happened to now be in a large room filled with luxurious riches and a beautiful velvet rug. A large bed stood in the very middle of the room. She herself was dressed in unfamiliar clothing._

_Suddenly she sensed the presence of him behind her._

'_Remember, love,' the man's voice said behind her. 'Remember how we spent all those wonderful nights here together?'_

_Godiva felt her face burn but the man continued anyway:_

'_Those cherished nights I will never forget, Godiva. And I was hoping to relinquish on one more.'_

_Godiva felt his hands traveling up her thighs and all the way up to her breasts. At first, she gave in to his explicit touches but then soon remembered her place._

'_No!' she screamed._

_The man let go of her._

'_What ever my lady request, I shall deliver,' he said releasing his hands from her. 'I came to ask you a favor, Godiva.'_

'_What is it you want?' she asked._

_The man turned around with his hands joined at his back._

'_It is a very serious matter. One I do not expect you to give in to but I'll ask anyway because you see, you are my only hope.' He turned back to look at her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. 'I want you to go with that Eragon (he said 'Eragon' as if it were a disgusting bug that needed to be squashed) to Ellesmera. And then as you journey with him I want you to crush his heart and make him suffer.'_

'_Why?' asked Godiva, her voice shaking._

'_Because he made me suffer. For that I shall make him endure pain and who else will better do the job than you?'_

'_Why me?'_

'_Never mind that, my sweet. After he suffers I want you to kill him and all his little friends. Then once that is done I want you to steal that dragon of his and give it to me.'_

'_How do I know where to find you?'_

'_Don't worry, love. Just do as I asked and you'll know. I can trust you to know.'_

'_Lord Damien,' Godiva whispered to herself._

_The man nodded and smiled._

'_You're remembering, Godiva but you will have to go now. We will meet again later."_

_Suddenly, Godiva's surrounding area began to blur and soon she was just in an empty black space. Out in a distance she saw and outline of a great dragon and a rider upon its back. She couldn't make out who it was but she was pretty sure it was he._

oOo

Godiva woke up on the next morning to find her sister Nkeira calling her name to wake up.

"What is it, Nkeira?" she growled through her teeth.

"Eragon has invited us to go with him on his trip to Ellesmera! It is a great honor, don't you think, sister?"

Getting up from her bed, Godiva stood up. "It is, indeed, an honor"

Godiva thought back to her dream and smiled deviously to herself. The figure of her handsome knight was carved into her head. She didn't know how she'd carry on such a task but lo! she will try nonetheless only to please him …_Damien…_

**AN: Whooowe! That chapter was a whopper! It's not my best writing and there's lots of things I need to fix but I really didn't know how. I just needed a way to get out all this information down and I think I did it poorly. Oh, well. At least it's out and truth be told, this is the longest chapter I've ever written in any of my stories. My average amount of pages is about 2 ½ - 3 but this one is about 4 ¼ pages. Two more pages than usual. LOL! Let's just hope I stay that way or even write more! Don't worry, I'll explain later about how Eragon got separated from his crew and why he was dangling from the horse. Sorry to make you wait.**

**Anyway, you know the deal…**

**REVIEW!**


	5. The Journey Begins

**AN: It's been a while since I updated. So sorry for the inconvenience. My fault. But now that I that I think of it, I'm really not obligated to you, but since I love you all so much I'll make myself obligated… …for real.**

**And thank you faithful reviewers for keeping me alive.**

Chapter 5: The Journey Begins

The group saddled all their belongings unto the horses. Since there were only three of them Godiva and Nkeira had to share Snowfire and Eragon rode atop Saphira. They were all prepared to aid him to Ellesmera.

Eragon, whilst riding Saphira, did not know himself why he invited the duo. He could have just left them and moved on with Arya and Murtagh. But in his heart he knew he couldn't. He was already beginning to feel attached to one of them, although he wouldn't admit it. And the other, she was a strange one. There was something about her that kept him in confusion. Eragon did not like this feeling at all. It was like walking blindfolded into a valley of death. Well, as long as Saphira said she was harmless then he figured that she, this Godiva, may come along.

Saphira looked down at the small bodies riding below her, mainly Godiva. That girl was a mystery of her own but from what she sensed; there was no evil in her heart. She was all pure and good, and yet that look in her eyes, although not as enchanting as Nkeira's, were very familiar. Saphira felt a connection with the young Amnarian, and that she didn't mind one bit. In fact, Godiva was quite the socialite.

Saphira turned her head and looked up ahead. Her worry of Eragon's safety had heightened over the days. Just three weeks ago she was tearing apart everything in search of him. She had tried using their mental link to reach him then but Eragon never responded. As a matter of fact, she couldn't even sense him. That was when she knew something was wrong and went into a greater rage. But later on she heard his voice and knew Eragon was alright and came to his abet. That was after Nkeira had fallen from the tree limb.

Godiva looked up at the blue figure ahead. Eragon and his dragon made a beautiful site, indeed.

'_My lady, time is of great matter…'_

Damien's voice whispered into her head sending small chills down her spine.

'_Damien,' _she called back but to no prevails. Suddenly, Godiva had an idea. If she could communicate mentally with Damien and Saphira then why not give a try at Eragon? It would be hard, for the dragon may choose to interfere with them, which she didn't want, unless Eragon was willing to shut her out, which was very unlikely, but she'll try nonetheless.

'_Eragon' _she 'said.'

'_Godiva?'_ he replied questioningly.

'_Yes, it is me.' _She answered with a surprising softness in her voice.

'_But how—'_

'_I don't know yet, really. I just can.'_

There was an awkward 'silence' between them. Godiva finally broke it.

'_I wanted to ask you why you were dangling from your horse before you came here.'_

'_Oh, that…'_

The memory of riding on Snowfire through the shady forest came to his mind. He remembered the fresh air and the easy ground. Alongside him were his friends Arya and Murtagh, and Saphira was up high watching the way ahead. No one spoke; they were all deeply engrossed in their own thoughts.

Eragon looked at his left towards Arya. Her long black hair ran past her back and the deep concentrated look on her face stole his heart away. Eragon knew that he was falling for the Varden Elf but would not bring himself to admit it. Her beauty was beyond anything he has ever seen; however he was determined not to let this blind him from his true mission: to be trained to become a great rider and defeat Galbatorix. Whatever it takes he will send that evil tyrant to his doom. Brom's death will be avenged and all those innocent lives that suffered the king's wrath…including Arya…

'_And mine?' _

That was when Eragon heard that distant chilled voice that surely did not belong to Saphira. He can still remember it as clear as daylight at the moment.

The voice did startle him and he became wary. He remembered Murtagh and Arya saying something but could not grasp onto it. They both took their own ways and parted from Eragon.

'_Eragon…are you well?' _It was not Saphira but the same deep voice that echoed in his mind.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Eragon yelled out, pulling out Zar'roc from his belt.

Suddenly, he felt an invisible force force a blow against the side of his left cheek. This took Eragon by surprise and so he swung his sword at the air hoping that it would do him some good but became frustrated when the irritating voice came back calm and unruffled.

'_You were never well, Eragon, I can still see that.'_ the voice said once more.

"I demand you to show yourself!" Eragon shouted, ignoring the stinging sensation on his bruised cheek.

"Very well, then. Here I am." A man appeared before Eragon standing nobly and with an authoritative aroma surrounding his grand posture. Pointed downward to the ground a shiny blade was joined together with a hilt which two large and heavily ringed hands rested on.

Eragon stared at the sword cautiously and then moved his gaze upon the mysterious person.

"Eragon, we finally meet…again," the armored man said.

Snowfirebegan to neigh and stomp its forelegs onto the soft grass. It began to move back and Eragon had to talk and soothe him before he became quiet again.

"You startled my horse. Who are you?" Eragon asked.

"You will soon come to know my name, young Eragon," he replied. "Unless I'm mistaken, you already do now."

A cryptic smile found its way on the man's face. It stayed there for a few seconds then vanished. Replacing it was a frown, intense and serious.

"And I am not a friend," he said, barely above a whisper.

With speed like no other the man wielded his sword at Eragon but it was deflected by another sword. Eragon had Zar'roc in hand and ready.

"You mean me harm!" he exclaimed.

The man took another swing aiming at his thigh. Once again, Zar'rocwarded off the blow.

Eragon quickly hopped off Snowfireto face the enemy.

"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?" he asked, his sword in ready.

"How dare you speak as though the situation is foreign to you! How dare you take it lightly!" The man brandished his sword and struck at Eragon's left only to be blocked off again.

"I would know how to take the matter if you'd only tell me. What is it!" the shadeslayer replied, his own voice escalating.

"Ah, don't fool with me, boy. How is it that such an idiot, a scum like you can take the eye of the most holiest lady? How is it that a mere villager, a measly dragon rider-boy! can overwhelm my Lady? But don't worry. That was the past. She is mine to all extent now and I will have my revenge. I'll kill you now just as you had killed my soul many years ago." The man swung his sword and with its side he sent a blow at Eragon's skull.

Eragon, in his confusion and anger, did not expect the hit to his head so suddenly that he was caught off guard and sent staggering to the dirt.

"My old friend no more!" the stranger shouted. He stopped his sword midway as he sensed the presence of another being. "This will be dealt with later."

The man disappeared.

And so did the memory.

'_I don't know, Godiva. I don't remember. I remember a man. And nothing else.'_

'_I'm sorry,' _the Amnarain spilled.

'_What?' _Eragon asked, not sure he heard clearly.

'_For being nasty,'_ she replied quietly, almost inaudibly.

Godiva imagined him in her mind. With his dark long hair and angular cheek bones, he was quite handsome. This made her heart, for the first time, flutter and sink to the bottom of her stomach. A sense of familiarity swept over Godiva as Eragon filled her mind.

Suddenly, a quick memory washed over her mind.

It was a tall young man dressed in white, his eyes soft and his smile gentle. It was Eragon…and his smile faded as the brilliant light he shone dimmed by an abrupt dominating darkness.

'_Who are you, Eragon?'_ she asked the fading figure, not realizing that the real him heard it through the link.

'_I thought you knew,'_ he said in response.

_I thought so too._

'_Godiva, you're sidetracking,'_ a new voice spoke from her head.

'_From what, Damien?'_

…nothing…

A distant scream from ahead caught her attention.

All three horses automatically sped up to the noise.

A flash ran in Godiva's mind and she halted. An image of a mucky area…sinkable…

"Wait!" she cried, "Stop, it's a trap!"

But it was too late. Murtagh and Arya were already in the quandary, sinking slowly and unable to move from its grasp.

"Godiva, I never remembered this being here," Nkeira said.

"Because there were never any," Godiva responded to her sister, who got out from the horse, but she herself stayed put.

"Come on. They need our help. Call upon the forest!" the younger girl said frantically.

But Godiva remained unmovable.

"So you mean to let them die?" Nkeira wondered in disbelief. "Well, I haven't any time to fuss with you. I pray Eragon hasn't gone too far."

"You will not call upon the dragonrider." Godiva finally said.

"If we wish them to survive then we must," argued the other sister, "Eragon! Eragon! Saphira!"

Nkeira, still not seeing the blue dragon and its master, decided that he was too far to hear or notice.

"You remain as you are, Godiva. When have you become so cold? I am helpless. Please help them. Call the trees to bring its vines and swing them over."

The shouting and screaming from the sinking group continued. They were already waste deep and their horses weren't doing too well, either.

"I shall do it all," Nkeira whispered harshly.

Godiva heard the soft chanting of words in the Ancient Amnarain language and watched as Nkeira tried her best to speak with the trees. This was something Godiva was good at and when life had been fruitful and her people alive, they all praised her for such a developed gift. Nkeira, in the other hand, was still learning the ancient art and had yet to master it.

Finally, leaves started to fall and branches began to shake. Six vines came from different directions and each wrapped itself around a struggling body, two to a horse. The vines pulled and Godiva watched. She watched and did not want them to come free so she battled. Ancient magic, she used too. More vines wrapped around the bodies and the trees pulled with all they had.

"Godiva, the trees are telling me that something is keeping the bodies down. Another magic. Stop it, Godiva! They tell me it's you," Nkeira cried.

"Nonsense," she said. "I am simply watching the performance and how well you are handling this. Well now, look here. It's your friend Eragon here to the rescue."

Saphira flew above of Murtagh and Arya and closed her talons upon them. She easily drew them out from the sinking mud and softly placed them down on firm ground. She then brought out the horses, saving them from near death as well.

Godiva cursed beneath her breath and met Eragon's confused look of anger and frustration, and something else.

He wasn't happy.

And he was looking at her.

**AN: Well, that's it for chapter 5. It took a while but it got here. I am in the middle of finals, graduation practices, and so forth. School couldn't get any busier then its closing days…**

**Anyway, I'm tired of the questions of Eragon's exact whereabouts and what Nkeira and Godiva are. I'll answer it here you daggone snoops. You could'a least waited for me to get to those details in later chapters but noooo, those little clips are so important to ya. You can't see the big pic without them, so here you are:**

**Amnarains: just a figment of my imagination. A lost race of powerful witch-elves.**

**Current Location: since Eragon and co. left the Varden to go on to training I'd have to say somewhere in that foresty region between the Varden and the place where he was called upon to be trained as dragon rider. I made this place unwatched by the Varden people. They believe it's cursed because of the witch-elves who died insufferably use to live there. (don't worry, all this I made up. I haven't read Eragon in a while and I don't own one so I'm working on bare memory here. The map of Algaesia they had in the book is a bit foggy in my mind)**

**Damnit! Here you go!****Now take it or leave it.**

**I won't spill anything else.**

**And pretty please, tell me what you thought of this 'good'-forsaken chapter. It came out kind of weird but it sent the message I wanted…I think…**

**Review!**

**I need a beta-reader or whatever. My fighting sequences are horrible and there's a bunch of them planned for future chapters and besides, my brother just upped himself and got one. And 'naturally' I'm the better writer than he is. If you only read his first chapter of his 'new' Eragon fic! It was hot. I don't think he posted it yet. So beta-readers, HELP!**

**AND REVIEW!**


End file.
